


An Agency-y Valentine's Day

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Black can't cook, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, help our loudboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: It's time! Valentine's Day is coming soon and Black and White want to spend it together.Chapter 1:White HeartsWhite wants to do something special for Black on Valentine's day and decides to make cookies for him.Chapter 2:Black PancakesBlack panicks as he realizes that Valentine's Day is TOMORROW. Of all days, tomorrow? He needs help from a good friend of his.Chapter 3:Valentine's DayIt's finally time. How will Black and White spend their day together?





	1. White Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first chapter of my Valentine's Day fic-thingy. ;3  
> The next two will come soon, no worries, no worries!! I originally planned to make one fic out of this but then I decided that uploading it bit by bit would probably be a better idea because I haven't uploaded in a while soooo--  
> Oh, by the way, there may or may not be a Dualrivalshipping (Bianca x Cheren ;3) coming, so prepare yourselves for that!! I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna come soon, but it's probably gonna come some day.  
> Also, Here's the recipe for the cookies! :  
> http://bakelovegive.com/chocolate-dipped-strawberry-spritz-cookies/  
> They taste great and are pretty easy to make. I recommend you try them!

"Alright!" White said, energetically as she tightened her apron. She'd never been too great a cook, but she was determined to make Black some amazing cookies. She had the recipe and the ingredients right next to her and was ready to make some cookies.

 _Okay... Step one, Preheat the oven to 375 degrees fahrenheit... got it! Now that that's done... 'Cream together shortening and eggs'? Okay, that sounds simple enough.'_ , she thought, cracking open one egg and adding the shortening into a bowl before whisking the two ingredients together. The next step was gradually adding two and a quarter cups of flour, three quarters a cup of white sugar, half a tea spoon salt and one quarter a tea spoon of baking powder. "Amanda, would you mind helping me out a bit?", the dreamer asked her trusted Serperior, that obliged quickly, extending it's vines and gradually adding the flour as White continued whisking and added the salt and sugar.

"This is going pretty good so far, isn't it?", she asked Amanda, smiling genuinely. _'This is much easier than I thought... I hope Black is gonna enjoy the chocolates.'_ She shook her head. She could think about that later! For now, she should focus on making cookies.

"Okay, next step! 'Add strawberry jam and mix well. Add food coloring.' Got it.", White said to no one in particular as she reached for the jam and added about two tablespoons into the bowl she was mixing the other ingredients in earlier.

 _'Alright, now the real questions... what food coloring should I add? Pink? Or...'_ , she asked herself, reaching for the box in which she kept different colors of food coloring, _'White?'_

It _would_ be rather symbolic, she thought. Dark chocolate enveloping a white heart... just like Black's kindness and love enveloped _her_ heart. She smiled, slightly blushing, before adding four drops of the food coloring into the bowl before she continued whisking. "Do you think I'm being too cheesy, Amanda?", she asked her Serperior, not expecting an answer. Amanda shook her head. "Haha, I'm glad!", she responded with a kind, warm smile, before getting back to mixing.

"Alright! Time for the next step! 'Put through the....'", she stopped for a moment, her heart practically stopping as she read the next few words, "....cookie press onto... cookie sheets."

White felt a cold sweat building up on her neck. _'No... nonono... this isn't good. Not good at all. How did I miss that step?! I don't have a cookie press!'_

She walked around in her, admittably small, kitchen, resting her head on her right hand as she did so. _'Think... think... think... what could you possibly do now? Maybe ask someone if they have a cookie press? But who? My neighbours? Nope, not talking to 'em. Sorry!'_ , suddenly, White remembered a conversation she had with a good friend of hers a while ago. She quickly grabbed plastic wrap and sealed the mixture tightly, before grabbing her Xtransceiver and dialing her friend's number.

\----

"White? White! Oh my God, I missed you so much! How are you?", the young woman wearing a big, green hat asked enthusiastically, looking at her Xtransceiver.

"Hello, Bianca!", White replied, just as happy to see her again. "I'm doing alright, what about you?"

"I'm doing great! Tomorrow's Valentines Day, after all!", she responded with a huge, sincere smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. "I wonder if Cheren got me anything..."

"I'm sure he did. You know him! He loves you more than anything else in the world."

Bianca's grin grew even wider, but then she quickly asked her friend: "Oh, right! Did you call just to say hi or is there a reason?"

"...I need heeeeelp!" she responded in a whiny tone, causing Bianca to worry. She rapidly shook her free hand as a worried expression replaced the kind smile on her face and she dropped the book she was holding. "What?! With what?! Are you okay, White?!"

"I mean, yeah, but... I need a cookie press. Do you have one?"

Bianca sighed, reliefed. "A cookie press? Yeah, of course I do! I love making cookies! Why do you need one?"

The young dreamer palmed her face with her free hand. "I... um... I wanted to m-make cookies and... didn't realize that I needed a cookie press."

"Cookies? For who-" Bianca suddenly stopped, and after a short while, a teasing smile found it's place on her face. "For... Blaaaack?", she asked teasingly. White flinched and felt heat rising from her chest to her face. She didn't answer with words, but instead just looked away and nodded sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, that's sooo adorable!! I'm glad you two found happiness. Anyways, I'll be on my way then, okay? I have a flying type now, so I won't take that long! Byeee!"

Bianca hung up without even waiting for an answer from White, who was still blushing. She giggled. Bianca's changed. Ever since Black was back, she was finally completely back to the cheerful attitude she had grown to know and love. The young dreamer sighed and made herself comfortable in the living room, but not before taking her appron off. Yet again, her thoughts drifted to Black as she wondered, how he was doing.  
Black was a surprisingly good boyfriend. Sure, he may have been far from the "perfect boyfriend" so many girls dreamt of, but... to White, he _was_ perfect. He was caring and protective and always tried his best to make her happy, not letting anyone hurt her. He _was_ , however, still naive and knew very little about relationships. Did he even know what Valentine's day was? It wouldn't be too weird if he didn't. Actually, now that she thought about it, it was really _likely_ he didn't. Oh no. However, before she could worry any more, she heard the doorbell ring and got up from the sofa she was resting on. She fast-walked over to the door and opened it, before getting greeted by a tight, strong hug and a round head nuzzling in her shoulder. She flinched, but quickly reciprocated as she realized that the person who started the hug was Bianca. She wasn't wearing her usual attire, but instead a pink, hand-knit sweater and black sweatpants. She was, however, wearing her big, green hat. After a short while the two of them released each other and Bianca excitedly jumped up and down, holding the cookie press in her hands. "I got it!", she said, still jumping, "So, what are we gonna make? Classic cookies? Christmas cookies?"

"Bianca-", White tried interrupting her, to no avail.

"Ooooh, maybe a family recipe? Or some classic valentines day cookies?"

"Bianca..."

"I mean, Black _is_ really special to you, after all, so that would be appropia-"

White flicked her head, looking at her annoyedly. Bianca rubbed the place on her forehead she flicked and looked at her, pouting, before White's annoyed look turned into a small smile, her eyebrows narrowed. "I'm sorry, Bianca, but I really want to do this on my own. I want it to be really, really special for him, okay?"

The professor's assistant looked at the dreamer, her mouth forming a perfect 'O-shape', that, however, quickly turned into a wide smile. "Oh... okay! I got it! That's fine! I still have to help professor Juniper anyways, so don't worry about it! Just give me the cookie press back whenever, alright? Byee!" She responded in her usual, happy tone before rushing out of the door, not even waiting for White to respond. White sighed before scratching the back of her neck as she looked at the ceiling. She really was as impatient as always. _'Anyways...! Time to get back to cookie-making!'_ , she thought, grabbing her appron and putting it back on.

"'Put through the cookie press onto a cookie sheet'... Okay, got it.", the young dreamer exclaimed as she did just as she was intructed. That was... much more simple than she expected. The next step was almost the final step. "'Bake at 375 degrees F (190 degrees C) for 8-10 minutes or until very light brown and set.' Huh... Okay then."

9 Minutes later, she checked the cookies and... they looked perfect! She put on ovengloves and pulled the baking tray out of the oven, onto the kitchen counter. Next off, she had to... "'Microwave chocolate melting wafers in 30 second intervals, stirring until smooth.' Is this really supposed to be _this_ easy or am I doing something wrong? Eh, just roll with it."

And yet again, she did as she was instructed. She grabbed a bowl and put one cup of dark chocolate melting wafers inside of it, before inserting it into the microwave. She pulled the bowl out of the microwave in 30 second intervals, just as instructed, and stirred it until it was molten and smooth. She sighed reliefed and wiped her forehead before looking at the recipe again and letting a satisfied grin see the light of day. Only one more step left! She had to dip half of each cookie, one by one, in the molten chocolate and then put it on parchment paper to allow it to set. That was easy! She carefully grabbed the first one of the white, heart-shaped cookies and dipped it into the molten chocolate before transferring it onto the parchment paper. As she saw the finished result, she grinned smugly. "You did it again, White!", she told no one in particular before continuing what she had been doing. Half-white, half-black, heart-shaped cookies... perfect. If that wasn't a good valentine's day present, then she didn't know what was.

She finished surprisingly quickly. It only took her a couple of minutes until she was finished and now she only had to wait until the chocolate set. She put the parchment paper aside and took off her appron before stretching, satisfied. Tomorrow would be a good day.

\----

  
A couple of minutes later, White had already taken off her casual clothing and switched to a simple t-shirt and pyjama pants. She layed on her bed, hugging a Teddiursa plush Black won for her at a festival a couple of months ago... that was really sweet of him. Anyways, she layed in her bed and looked at the ceiling, imagining the day tomorrow. She would wake up and go to his house, surprising him with cookies... If that wasn't nice, then she didn't know what was! After that, maybe they'd go on a date or something... maybe eat dinner later. She couldn't wait.  
That night, she didn't have any nightmares.

 

 

 


	2. Black Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black tries to make Pancakes for White, but... fails rather badly. He asks Cheren for help.

"O-okay... you've got this, Black. What did I need again?", the young champ asked himself, standing in the kitchen. Valentine's Day was coming up, and even though Black had never been a good cook, he wanted to make something special for his Boss. So he decided to make pancakes, her favorite food. He walked around the kitchen, looking at the list of ingredients he got from his mother. It wasn't very specific. _Flour, milk, eggs, salt, sugar, cinnamon, baking powder_. That's all it said. Black sighed as he looked around for all the ingredients.

"Okay...umm... I'll go for... a cup of flour and a cup of milk, that's what mom usually does. How much salt? A tea spoon maybe? No, that's not enough! Let's make a tablespoon out of that. Yeah, that oughta work. Oof... how many eggs do I need?! One? Nah, there's no way that that's enough, so... let's go for two. Actually, three, for good measure. Cinnamon? Yes _please_! I'll add a tablespoon of that! Okay, next would beeee... sugar! A tablespoon should be fine... or three. She has a sweet tooth after all! And I think I can add all of the baking powder. I mean, how much is that? 8 grams?"

After Black finished the batter, he put some in the pan. When he flipped it, it was already the same color as his name. Black.  
He sighed and dropped the burnt pancake on the plate he'd readied earlier as he grabbed a fork and a knife and tried a bite.  
"This is gonna take a long time." He told himself after a short amount of time he spent in silence after he tried a piece of the pancake.

\----

"Black! Nice to see you. What's... up?" Cheren asked Black, who was standing in front of his door, his clothes practically coated in white powder. Flour? Was he... trying to cook?

"Heeey, Cheren! You know how to cook, right?" Black asked, playfully punching Cheren's right shoulder with a wide grin. The young teacher rubbed the back of his head.

"Depends? I can make simple stuff, I guess. Are you trying to learn how to cook? Since when?"

"Since today!"

Cheren looked at him, confused. "And... why? Sorry if I sound rude."

The dreamer looked around and then got closer to Cheren's ear, his eyelids half closed as he grinned smugly. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, Cheren. Didn't ya get anything for Bianca?"

"Oh... haha, right. Yeah, of course I did." he answered sheepishly, scratching his left arm with his right hand as he looked away.

"Aw, c'mon, Cheren," Black yelled as he pat his friend's back, admittably a bit _too_ hard, "you've been a couple for over a year now! No need to be shy!"

"I-I'm not being shy! But can you please not just yell that like it's nothing? Bianca already does it often enough..." He coughed and straightened his back, getting into his "teacher-stance". He just hoped that he wasn't blushing. "Anyways, what do you want to cook for White?"

"Pancakes."

"...Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

"...Come in.", Cheren said, gesturing at the door. A request which Black accepted quickly. Cheren sat down on the couch in the living room, Black next to him.

"So...," Cheren started, looking Black in the eyes, "why pancakes?"

"The Boss' always had a sweet tooth, and Pancakes are her favorite food, so I thought I should make her some for breakfast tomorrow! I do have a key to her appartment, after all!"

The young teacher raised a hand to his head and rested his head on it. "That's a really smart idea, Black! But... you can't cook, can you?"

The champ sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "No, not really. I just... don't wanna buy her something like flowers or chocolates. That seems a bit too cliché, y'know?"

A warm smile now graced Cheren's face. He was happy to see Black care so much about someone.

"Well, I'd love to help you! I can tell that you already... _tried_ making some." He said, pointing at his, still in flour-covered, clothes, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh.", Black simply responded as he noticed the white powder covering his clothes, "I didn't even notice that! Um... Well, Mom gave me a recipe, but she wasn't being very specific."

Cheren palmed his face as Black scratched his cheek, looking away. "You two really are similar. What did it say? The recipe, I mean?"

" _Flour, milk, eggs, salt, sugar, cinnamon, baking powder_.", he responded, almost robotically.

Cheren waited for him to continue, taking about half a minute to realize that that was _it._ "That's... it?"

"Yeah." Black responded with a sigh.

"Okay, that's alright. We can still do this! C'mon!" Cheren said a little more energetically than Black was used to as he stood up and held a hand out for Black. "Time to make some pancakes."

\----

"Alright, first, you wanna take a cup of flour and a cup of milk and put them into a bowl." Cheren said, wearing a blue appron. Black nodded. He and Cheren were in the kitchen as the latter tried to teach Black how to make pancakes. This was their first attempt and Black was hoping that it'd work as quickly as possible. He nervously grabbed a measuring cup and filled it with flour before adding the flour into the bowl. Next, he filled the cup with about the same amount of milk before adding _that_ into the bowl.

"You're doing great! Okay, next off will be one egg." Cheren said, patting his back lightly.

Black looked at him before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Only one egg?", he asked.

"Yes." Cheren answered, without hesitation. Black, on the other hand, hesitated for a short while, before he swallowed and decided to trust Cheren. There was, however, one problem.

-Plop-

...

...

"Did you just... drop the whole egg in there?" Cheren asked in disbelief.

Black raised an eyebrow, pouting. "You told me to add one egg."

The young teacher just looked at the dreamer for a short amount of time, before palming his face and sighing. He removed the egg from the bowl, reliefed that it didn't crack despite the impact, and turned to face Black. "Alright, watch." He said in a serious tone.

"When we say "add one egg", we don't mean _the whole egg_. We're talking about the stuff that's inside of it, the yolk and the eggwhites. So you're gonna have to crack the egg open, like this."

Cheren picked up a smaller, empty bowl and showed Black how to crack open an egg. "Try not to get any eggshell in it."

Black looked at the cracked-open egg and then up at Cheren. "You're not serious, are you? I'm not that experienced yet!", he yelled, shocked.

Cheren laughed. "C'mon, Black. Just give it a shot. You just have to lightly knock it against the bowl and crack it open, then drop the stuff that's inside of it inside of the bowl. It's easy!"  
Yet again, Black swallowed as he felt cold sweat build at the back of his neck. He reached for the egg before grabbing it, his hands shaking. He took a deep breath in and out and then--

_**SMASH!** _

He, quite literally, smashed it against the bowl... too roughly. Cheren looked at the mess his new pupil and old friend had caused. He sighed, not knowing what he should've expected. "This is gonna be a long day...", he said.

\----

"Oh... Oh my God. You did it! You did it, Black!" Cheren exclaimed, excitedly, patting an out-of-breath Black on his back. He had actually managed to crack an egg properly. It only took him about... 17 eggs.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah!", Black shouted victoriously, raising a fist into the air. "Take that, you stupid egg! BAM! Did you see that, Cheren?"

"Yeah! You did great, Black!" He said with a big smile on his face. "But we shouldn't waste any more time. Now you just have to crack an egg into that flour-milk-mixture!"

"Got it!" Black responded as he confidently grabbed an egg and cracked it open, dropping it into the bowl without even a single piece of eggshell dropping in the batter with it. He smiled a cocky smile and shot Cheren a pointed look. Cheren looked at him for a short while, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. That, however, quickly turned into a smile.

_'I still can't believe that he's back.',_ Cheren thought.

"Great!", he said, "Next should be... sugar. I'd say about a tablespoon. Don't have to hold back!"

Black took a tablespoon and moved it towards the container in which the sugar was stored. He retrieved the sugar-filled spoon and dropped the sugar inside of the batter before adding a sprinkle of salt as Cheren instructed him. Next was the baking powder. Cheren suggested that he should add a little less than one tablespoon, which he did, before finishing the batter off with a tea spoon of cinnamon.

"Okay, now all you have to do is keep mixing until there are no lumps left in the batter. Dont whisk it too quickly or agressively, or else it'll overflow." Cheren said in a calm voice, causing Black to laugh. "What is it?" he asked, slightly flustered.

Black's laugh slowly decreased into a giggle. "Oh, it's just that you really seem like a teacher right now! You found the perfect job, didn't ya?"

The teacher shyly scratched his cheek, looking away. "Haha... yeah, I guess. Oh, the batter seems about ready!"

Black flinched and looked back at the, now surprisingly smooth, batter. "Oh, yeah!" he said as he dipped a finger in the batter and licked it. "Yup! Seems about ready!"

Cheren grabbed a pan and handed it Black who placed it on the stovetop. Cheren dropped a small amount of oil in the pan before grabbing a paper towel and rubbing the drop of oil around in the pan, spreading it. He took the bowl containing the batter and poured a relatively small amount of batter in the middle of the pan. "Alright, that's how you do it. Now, you wait. Don't forget that the stove should be set at around mid-heat, 'kay? You should wait until bubbles form on top of the pancake, then you take a spatula and flip it. Like this..."

Black nodded all the while, his brain trying it's best to take in all the information it received. "Do you make Pancakes often, Cheren?" he asked, laughing.

"You'd be surprised. Bianca is pretty much addicted to 'em!" He sighed.

The champ pat his friends back, sighing with him. "I know what you mean. Do you remember when I confessed? Well, Boss wants to go to that café at least _once_ a week! She's addicted to the cheesecake there, lemme tell ya!"

Cheren laughed. "Who would've thought that we'd talk about stuff like this one day?" and not before long, Black joined in.

"I know, right?!" he said.

\----

"Okay... Flour, milk... egg.... Sugar, salt, baking powder, cinnamon. Now whisk..." Black said to himself as he stood in his, or rather his mother's, kitchen, and tried making pancakes completely on his own. He whisked the batter, excited to see the results, and the result was satisfying. He dipped a finger in the batter and tasted it, tasting mostly cinnamon. He smiled proudly and put a hand on his hips.

"In only one day! Haha, good job, Black!", he told himself. He was usually a slow learner, but for some reason, he learnt how to make pancakes suprisingly quickly. The next part was actually _cooking_ them. He smiled, slightly nervous, before repeating the steps Cheren had shown him earlier; he dropped a drop of oil in the pan and spread it out with a paper towel before adding the pancake batter and waited. There was much more batter in the pan than he had intended to add, but he figured it wouldn't hurt too much for his time trying to make pancakes on his own. He flipped the pancake as soon as bubbles formed on top of it and-

"Ah!", he yelled, surprised at the color of the pancake. It was black, just like his name. "Oh no... nononono..." He told himself, panicking. "What'd I do wrong?! Should I call Cheren and ask? No, he's probably already asleep... gotta be more considerate of your friends, as everyone says... Um... Did I... take too long?!" He flinched and pulled the pan off the heat as he realized that smoke and a burnt smell started rising from it.

"This is not gonna end well."

\----

"Great. I've used up all of the batter. Think, Black... why do they burn so quickly... How can I fix that...?" He grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and let the Pokémon that was resting inside of it out of it. "Musha, think you could help me? I need to concentrate!"

The Drowsing Pokémon happily obliged, jumping in the air. Black pet it's back. "Sorry, it's been a while, hasn't it? Eat as much as you want!"

Musha placed itself on Blacks head, softly munching.

...

"I wanna know why the Pancakes keep on burning, so I need to make my mind totally blank... Blank white..." Suddenly, words filled the blank spaces.  
_Heat._

_Stove._

_High._

"Turns to solid black." He opened his eyes, determined, before pulling Musha off his head. "Of course! How didn't I realize that earlier?!"

He rushed to the stove and did what he should've done from the very beginning...

He lowered the heat from high to mid.

\----

He took a bite out of his first, normally-colored pancake. He munched on it before simply looking at it for about 20 seconds as his neutral facial expression slowly turned into a grin.

" _Yes!_ ", he yelled as he jumped up into the air, his fists raised. "Finally! I did it! They taste good!

He reached for Musha and pet it's head. "Thank you, Musha! You wanna try one? Actually..." He grabbed for the Pokéballs that hung on his belt, releasing four of the five companions that were still in their Pokéballs. Resh, his Reshiram, was way too big to be in the house, so he'd have to make sure to give him some later. "Here you go, everyone! Pancakes for everyone!"

\----

Later that night, Black layed down on his bed, exhausted. It was already past midnight, and he'd have to get up early tomorrow if he wanted to surprise his boss. He knew that he couldn't trust in his alarm and thus asked Tula to wake him up in 6 hours. He was a natural early riser, so he had hoped that he wouldn't have too much trouble waking up.

He looked at the celing, his hands behind his head, as his thoughts drifted away to his boss and what they'd do tomorrow. He's never been a romantic, but he had hoped that she'd at least enjy the pancakes. Did she prepare something for him? Probably. A small grin took over his face.

Of course she'd been busy with work, but she always took time off to celebrate with him, no matter how "unimportant" the holiday may seem to some people. Besides, she really had a thing for romantic stuff. She'd force him to watch romantic movies with her on their days off, and he'd oblige without any hesitation whatsoever. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be.

He closed his eyes, smiling. He was really excited for tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa!! I'm sorry if Cheren is OOC, this is pretty much the first time I gave him a bigger role in a fic, so,, yeah;;  
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable, even if I'm not particularly proud of it. The next one will be released on Valentine's Day, so stay tuned!!


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14th.  
> Black wants to surprise White, that surprise, however... fails, to say the least.

A soft shock woke the young dreamer up, causing him to fall on the floor of his bedroom. He looked around, irritated, before looking at this alarm clock. 7:24 AM. He sighed, reliefed that he wouldn't be late, before walking over to the Galvantula that woke him.

"Thanks, Tula." he said, his voice still raspy. "Sorry for relying on you to wake me up..."

The Galvantula looked at his trainer, happily, clarifying that everything was alright and he didn't need to worry. Black responded with a smile of his own.

The day began relatively normally for him; he walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took his usual cold shower, ate breakfast... The breakfast, however, was much lighter than usually as it only consisted of a banana and a glass of orange juice. He was going to eat breakfast with his boss, after all! He smiled at the thought of spending his day with her. "I hope I'm not gonna mess the Pancakes up." He said, before sighing. _'Well, all I can do is try my best!'_ , he thought as his smile widened.

As soon as he finished his breakfast he fastwalked back into his bedroom before picking out his outfit. He raised a hand to his chin, before resting his head on it.

"Should I wear something different today? Maybe a shirt or something? I mean, the boss _does_ like men in shirts and ties, as she told me once... But today's a day off-work, so should I really remind her of work?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes with narrowed eyebrows. He really should've thought of this earlier.

In the end, Black settled for a white shirt, a black tie and black pants. He looked out of the just now opened window and noticed that the sun still wasn't out and the temperature was rather cold, so he decided that he'd wear his jacket over it.

Black rushed back down to the kitchen and took all the ingredients he'd need before stuffing them into a bag and made his way outside, but not before grabbing his trusty cap. The young dreamer checked his Xtransceiver for the time, which was 8:02 AM. White usually got up around 9 AM on her free days, so he was sure that he could get to Floccesy Town in time thanks to Brav, who's pokéball he just grabbed and threw on the ground. He mounted Brav and told him their destination- Floccesy Town.

\----

 _'Where are the keys...?'_ , Black asked himself as he dug through his pockets, looking for the key to White's appartment. He found it after a short while and carefully opened her door before looking around. A grin formed on his face. _'Wow, the boss actually fell asleep in her room for once! She usually falls asleep watching TV on the couch.'_ He snorted.

Black made his way to his boss' kitchen, putting the back containing all the ingredients he'd need on the kitchen counter before taking his jacket and hat off and throwing them on the couch. He stretched before looking for the apron he'd seen White wear every now and then and found said apron crumbled up on the floor. He looked at it, an eyebrow raised and thought. _'What's her apron doing on the floor?'_ He shrugged it off. _'She probably cooked something yesterday and just threw the apron on the floor!'_

He put the, admittably not-so-manly, pink appron on and tightened it before moving back to the bag and pulling all the ingredients out of it.

\----

White was sitting in her room, wearing headphones as she carefully placed the cookies in a small plastic bag, one by one. She smiled, proud of her creations.

 _'The cookies really did come out nicely. Good job, White!'_ , she thought to herself, quietly giggling. The white cookies, covered in dark chocolate tasted just as delicious as they looked... not that White knew that. She would _never_ eat the cookies she made for Black... okay, maybe one. Or two. Okay, four! But that's it! She flinched as she realized that she was defending herself against herself. Wow.

She grabbed a red ribbon and prepared to finish her present for Black when suddenly-

"Aaah!"

She heard a scream and a loud noise that sounded like metal clinking from downstairs. She flinched, incredibly scared.

 _'Is... i-is that a b-burgler?'_ , she thought, shaking. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. _'Oh... oh no. What should I do?! Black... I should call Black-'_ she flinched yet again before shaking her head. _'No... No, I'm strong now! I have my Pokémon by my side! I can handle a burglar.'_ She told herself before putting the plastic bag filled with chocolates aside, her hands still shaking. She took a deep breath in and grabbed the pokéball containgin Amanda from her nighttable before throwing it on the floor. The clinking hadn't stopped, but instead groans have now joined it. Maybe it wasn't a burglar but a wild Pokémon instead? She moved her head towards her Pokémon and swallowed heavily.

She gave Amanda a nod and sneaked downstairs, carefully hiding behind a wall. She gasped at what she saw. _'That... That's not a Pokémon... That's a human! A burglar! Oh my god... Wait, why is he wearing my apron?! What's happening?!'_

The human wore a pot on his head, which White assumed was to hide his identity. But why a pot? He also wore her apron, which was weird enough as is, but he was also wearing a white shirt and a tie? Why would you dress yourself so formally to rob a house? She looked at Amanda, shaking.

Amanda responded with a nod and rubbed her back with a vine she extended from her back. White nodded. _'Okay... You can do this.'_

...

 _"Amanda! Vine Whip! Tie him up!"_ , she yelled and her Serperior obliged without any hesitation, extending a couple of vines from her body and squeezing the young man tightly, causing him to yell. White let out a reliefed breath before running down into the kitchen, looking if he had any accomplices with him. None. He was alone. Good. "Wait... Why is there flour on the counter...? And eggs? Sugar, milk, cinnamon..." She looked over to the couch in the living room and saw a hat and a jacket she knew all to well lying there. She flinched before moving to the restrained "burglar" and moved toward him, reaching for the pot on his head. She lifted it and saw a face she knew all to well under it.

"Black!" She yelled, raising a hand to her mouth. "Amanda, let him go! Black, oh my God, I'm so sorry! What were you doing- what _are_ you doing here?!"

The young man coughed and rubbed his head before laughing. "Ha... haha... Happy Valentine's Day, boss!" White looked at him, her expression changing to one of disbelief to one of anger.

"You scared the everliving _shit_ out of me, Black! What were you thinking?!"

The dreamer flinched. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'she's cursing. I'm dead.'_ He looked away and stuttered: "U-umm... I wanted to... make us breakfast... because today's Valentine's Day."

"And what was all that noise?!" she asked, still mad.

"...I dropped the pots and pans." He said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, boss!"

White sighed and rubbed her temples, her heart still beating like crazy, before she grabbed Amanda's pokéball and retrieved her friend. "It's... okay. I know you had good intentions. Happy Valentine's Day, Black." Black sighed, reliefed. "So... what did you want to make? I thought you couldn't cook?"

He scratched his cheek. "I really can't, but I asked someone for help and I think I've improved! I wanted to make us pancakes... they're your favorite after all, right?"

White, who was still kneeling on the floor next to him, looked at him, surprised. "You... took cooking lessons for me?"

Black nodded. "Of course! Valentine's Day is an important to to you after all, right? So I wanted to try my best to make it as good as possible!"

White giggled before embracing her boyfriend. "You really didn't have to do that. Flowers would've been enough!"

Black gladly reciprocated the embrace. "Maybe I should've... It's a shame that you woke up so early! I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

White's giggles grew louder. "Mmm... That sounds nice, but I think I'd rather eat something else." She responded, losening the hug and kissing Black on the lips, causing his eyes to widen. Black closed them after a short while, enjoying the kiss that lasted a disappointingly short while.

"...That was surprising.", was all he could say.

Happy Valentine's Day, Black! Now get up." She told him, standing as a light blush grazed her face. She stretched her hand out for him and he took it, standing up. "We're gonna make pancakes now!"

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"We're gonna make pancakes. Together!" She said, moving over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bowl from a shelf. "Sound good?"

Black smiled widely. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

\----

"Okay, that's the last one. Wanna try flipping it?" White asked Black, pointing at the handle of the pan in which the batter lay. Black nodded.

"Sure!"

He grabbed the spatula and carefully flipped the pancake as soon as bubbles formed on top of it. Perfect. He waited a short while and then took a deep breath in. White put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it!"

He smiled. "Yeah! I can do it!" He quickly and strongly moved the pan upwards, flipping the pancake perfectly. He raised a hand in the air, proud of himself. "I did it!"

"You sure did! Good job, Black."

"Thanks, boss!"

Now, that all pancakes were finished, White pulled out a second plate and evenly distributed the pancakes between the two; 4 pancakes each. She grabbed a teaspoon and put a small knob of butter on top of both of the pancake-towers before flooding them with maple syrup as she licked her lips in anticipation. She quickly took her plate and fastwalked over to the living room. "Hey, Black! Come here, I'm hungry! Oh, and bring knives and forks with you, please."

Black giggled. "Alright."

 

When the two of them sat down and took their first bite, White sighed. "Oh my god, they taste great! Who gave you that recipe?"

Yet again, Black laughed. "Oh, funny story! So I asked my mom for her recipe, but she only gave me the _ingredients_ , because she never measures 'em, so I tried making them on my own but... Well, let's just say that didn't end well. So I asked Cheren for help!"

"Cheren can cook? Bianca really _is_ lucky!"

"I know, right?! He's really amazing! Anyways, so I asked him for help and oh boy, did he help me! We messed alot of pancakes up, but hey, it was worth it in the end!" He declared proudly, straightening his back.

"It definetly was. Today's the best Valentine's Day I've ever had, so... thank you, Black." She said, smilling warmly.

"Aww, there's no need to thank me, boss! Everything for you!"

The two of them kept eating their breakfast, talking and laughing, until they each only had one pancake left. Just when White was about to take a bite out of hers, she remembered something.

"Oh. Oh! Just a minute Black, I'll be right back!" The young woman said hastily before rushing up the stairs, leaving a confused Black behind.

White ran, trying her best not to trip, and made her way up to her room. As soon as she opened the door, she looked through it, searching for the gift she prepared for Black and finding it where she had left it. On her nighttable. She grabbed the plastic bag and smiled at it one last time, before allowing herself to take a break and catch her breath. She looked out of her window.

_'Will Black like them? I hope so, at least.'_

\----

"I'm back! Sorry for just running off, Black... Wait, why didn't you eat your last pancake yet?"

Black, who was stretching his arms, looked at his boss with a big smile on his face. "Boss! It's fine, it's fine. I was waiting for you! Why'd you run off, though?"

She smiled. "That's so sweet of you. I made you a little... something.", she giggled before handing black the small plastic bag. His eyes widened as they made their way to look at her and a light blush found it's place on his cheeks.

"Boss... You didn't need to-"

"I know. I wanted to!"

She walked closer to him and looked at him, pouting. Black swallowed and stood up, bowing. "Thank you, boss!" he said before carefully taking the bag out of her hands before removing the red ribbons attached to it.

He was surprised to find cookies inside of it. White cookies, covered in dark chocolate. _'This... is the first time I got something for Valentine's Day...'_ he thought. He looked up at her, his eyes still wide in surprise, and found her, smiling at him brightly.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

Oh God, her smile. Her smile made his heart skip a beat, quite literally. It was so pure. So, so pure. He closed his eyes and smiled from one ear to the other. "I love them! Thank you so much, boss. Thank you."

"Aren't you gonna try one?"

"Oh! Sure, I'd love to!" Black responded hastily, reaching a hand into the bag and carefully pulling one of the cookies out. It looked delicious. "You should try one with me!" He said, extending a hand holding one of the cookies. White grinned.

She took the cookie and looked at him, teasingly. "Oh, you can put the bag aside." she said as he wanted to take another one out of the bag. "We'll only need one."

Black looked at her, confused, but quickly obliged and put the bag aside, raising both his arms into the air. "Aight. No cookies here."

"Perfect." White said before putting the chocolate-covered side of the heart-shaped cookie in her mouth and closing the distance between her and Black, wrapping her arms around his lower back.

Black flinched. "Um... b-boss? What are you-"

Before Black could finish his sentence, his boss had already silenced him with a kiss, putting the cookie into Black's mouth. As soon as she could feel that his teeth had already found their place on the cookie, she bit off her half of it, leaving the other one in his mouth. She pulled back and chewed on the cookie, enjoying the taste. It tasted great. As soon as she swallowed, she looked at him, who was still trying to process the situation. He slowly started chewing on the cookie.

"How does it taste?" She asked, blushing a light pink.

"It... um... I..." He stuttered, struggling to comprehend what was happening. "It... tastes great."

"I'm glad." She responded, turning around and making her way back to the chair she sat on. Black simply stood there, looking at nothing in particular and just thinking.

"Y'know, making them was really hard! I had to call Bianca and ask her for a cookie press, and I had to make them myself and stuff-" Suddenly, she couldn't feel the floor under her feet anymore. She squealed. "Black, what in the-"

Now, White was the one silenced by a kiss. She was confused. Black picked her up and... kissed her? That wasn't like him at all... or was it?

Black, on the other hand, surprised even himself with what he just did. He held her in his arms, lifting her slightly above the floor as his lips connected with hers. He could still taste traces of maple syrup from their breakfast earlier, so he made sure to enjoy those as much as possible. White felt her body shiver from the sudden kiss and grabbed Black by his tie, pulling him closer. She broke the kiss for a short amount of time.

"Happy Valentine's Day." she said with a purr before she continued the kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygodimsorrythisissolateaaaa  
> Okay so I finished this chapter on the 15th, but apparently I forgot to upload it?? foishfioosfs I'M SORRY-  
> Anyways, this was one heck of a ride, I hope you enjoyed it! qwq


End file.
